


Phlochte Drabble

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluffy, Gets cute later, Hurt, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Sad Michael, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Person A, the more stoic/serious of the two, treating a severe injury that Person B sustained. Person B notices A’s hands shaking and tries to crack a joke, which only serves to send Person A bursting into tears over nearly losing B.This isn't severe and there's no tears, but it's roughly the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonVerbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonVerbena/gifts).



“It’s not that bad.” Ryan hissed as Michael bandaged up Ryan’s side. Ryan had been skateboarding while walking Carter. Carter saw a squirrel and decided to chase it, leaving Ryan, who was not paying attention, on a crash course with a tree. And, of course, the tree won.

“Shh.” Michael warned. They had determined that it wasn’t deep enough for stitches, but Michael was still shaking. He hadn’t seeing any kind of blood on Ryan, unless it’s the corn syrup variety. One time, Ryan had gotten into a fight at a club and busted his face up some. Michael had been so scared and now, he was thinking about it again. His hands shook as he cleaned the wound and placed a fresh bandage on it. Ryan noticed.

“Hey Mike, how do trees get on the internet? They log on.” Ryan said with a smile. “Oh wait, I have a better one. What do trees wear when Mother Nature throws a pool party? Swim trunks!” Ryan smiled. He expected a laugh or something.

“You idiot.” Michael said, looking up at him. There were no tears, but Ryan could see all the pain in his eyes. “You could’ve gotten hurt worse than this.”

“Oh, I’ve been hurt worse before. No big deal.” Ryan said with a shrug. Michael wanted to punch him, to hurt him, but he couldn’t. This was Ryan. Cute, naïve, puppy Ryan. “Mike, I’m sorry, okay?”

“I’m hiding your skateboards.” Michael said. “You realize if you keep getting hurt, you can’t swim anymore.”

“Then I’ll just be your house husband.” Ryan laughed. Michael rolled his eyes and finished patching up his side.

“You do realize that this means no sex for a bit, right?” Michael laughed. Ryan’s smile immediately fell.

“But…but…”

“And no blowjobs or handjobs or anything.” Ryan pouted now, giving Michael the sad eyes Michael had just given him.

“You’re no fun.” Ryan whimpered. Michael laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah, but you still love me.” Ryan couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
